


Alcor, Souls, and The Future

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor really needs to cry more, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fluff, R!Bill, R!Mabel, The Flock loves sit-coms, because of course they do, but only if you squint really, love! these! demons!, r!Mizar, so here let's make him cry, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: Alcor finds a TV tape, and ends up buying it.When he watches it, he finds old faces that he'd forgotten to remember dancing across the screen.Everyone ends up joining him.And Alcor ends up having a realization about how a certain soul has changed drastically, at least since Ian.The title's really bad but... eh.





	Alcor, Souls, and The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I threw together. I ended up writing this for, like, several hours, but I needed to get this fluffy hecking idea out of my head.  
> There isn't enough Toby in the world anyway, so... yeah.  
> Enjoy!

He stared at the tape, and tapped it. "What is this?"  
"It's an ancient video recording. Only 50 dollars."  
Alcor stared at it. On one hand, he had way too much junk in his hat. (When was the last time he emptied it out again...?)  
On the other hand, however, he didn't really have much to lose.  
He reached in his shirt, and grabbed out his infinite wallet, giving him a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."  
The guy simply shrugged, and took it. "Thanks dude."  
"No problem."

* * *

  
Alcor blipped over to the house, in the middle of a episode of 'Acquaintances'-- One of The Flock's favorite sit-coms.

"Hey guys, mind if I borrow the TV?" He asked.  
The Flock -- specifically Missy, Not Our Future, Devil's Child, Curses, and Bananas, -- groaned. Some dully accepted Alcor's request, others whined.  
"B̺̹̣̺͇̟u̙͉͞t̸̖̭̭ w͏ͅe͕͎̳̫͠ ̻̭j͔͚͞u̳̙s̺̟̠͇t̴̘͙ g̘o͇̲̺t̟͠ ͎̞̰̙͍͈̟ṯ̱̖ͅo̳̬͔̗͎̲̞ ̝̪̥̱t͇͍͈h̡̪̦̘̹̱̰e̝͕̘͇̞͈͉ ̢̳̜͚g̨͈o͍̪̪͡o̡d̘̮̭̬ ͖̖̕ͅp̷̪̩̼̞̝̞a̧̞̱̜r̡͉̫̦̮͖̦̤t̙̼͕̝!̤̬" Sauron complained.  
  
"Guys, you can literally watch this anytime you want. I can turn this on at the exact moment you left it."  
The Flock mumbled, upset, but they knew Alcor was right. The balls of fluff and emotions slowly trickled out the door, until only a few dreams were left, namely Star, Incandescence, and Quiet.  
"We'll watch it with you." Incandescence said.  
Alcor got up, and slipped the tape in, and it clicked, flickering on. Bright colors flooded the screen. Alcor's eyes widened, and he stopped breathing as grinning characters and pastel colors filled the TV. and a star leaped across the screen, words in cursive labelling the show.  
"Mizar The Magnificent."

  
Alcor, the dreams, and Incandescence were quickly absorbed into the world, from the gnomes to the reveal to the grand finale.  
When it was over, Alcor was crying.

  
But he watched it again anyway.

And again.

And again, and again.

 

Before he knew it, it was morning, and Toby was awake, holding his little sister.

"Alcor?" He asked meekly, peering through the doorway.  
Alcor's head snapped up. "Oh, hi, Ia--Toby. Um, is Maddie hungry?"  
"No, I think she just wanted to see you."

The young Mizar was indeed looking at Alcor with wide eyes, and Toby lowered her into Alcor's arms.  
"What are you watching?" Toby asked.  
"Just... something an old friend made."

Toby pressed play on the remote, and the cheerful theme music swelled. Alcor looked over to Toby, and a flicker of warmth lit his heart, because he could have sworn he saw that excited face that Ian had been wearing when he first ran the idea by Alcor, the face that Ian had made when he'd proudly presented the wall of familiar faces before Alcor had broken into tears. That warmth.  
They were in the middle of the season finale when The Flock, coming in, probably to ask when they could have the TV, appeared.

They were sucked into the intricately crafted world that Ian created as well.  
Sooner or later, the TV clicked softly, fading into static.  
Alcor didn't want to move, because he had a sleeping child under each wing, and incredibly comfortable nightmares and dreams piled around him.  
So he lay there with Toby and Maddie.

It was strange. When he first met Ian, he would have done anything to destroy him if he hadn't been Mira's girlfriend.  
Now look at him. He was the legal guardian of a Bill reincarnation. And... if he was honest, he was... fond of him. He hated that he loved Bill's soul, but Toby himself, well... he had to admit he loved him.

In all honesty...  
...he was happy. With this. This strange, but wonderful family he'd created. He was living with a soul who tortured him. And he was raising said soul now.  
_What are the odds?_ Dipper wondered, softly laughing.


End file.
